


I've grown tired of this body.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [5]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: "I'm sorry for what I've done to you."





	I've grown tired of this body.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Doc pulling shit out of her ass and hoping it works. Let's go.
> 
> (Inspiration for this fic goes to the song Body by Mother Mother!)

It started with a bang.

The silence was broken, though not for long.

It quickly returned to the silence. All the man wanted was for his victim to wake up.

And that's what he received.

"Wh..What the hell?! Where am I?!"

"That question can be easily answered. As long as you well, aren't THAT old I hope."

"Polo, what the hell do you want from me?!"

"Can you seriously not say fuck? Is it that difficult. You can do better for a 57 year old I hope?"

"Frick you."

"Holy shit. You actually can't say fuck?! Ohh this is going to be precious."

The sound of a knife slamming into a table pierced the air. Wood chips flew through the air, a few almost hitting Jamison's eyes.

"Oh, it's okay if a chip ended up in one of those. You won't be needing them anyway, will you? I certainly hope not."

"What the hell are you planning?!"

Polo stopped for a second and giggled quietly to himself, whispering softly, 'You actually can't say fuck. What is wrong with you?'.

"Nothing's wrong with me you bozo!"

"BOZO?! Does anybody even know what the fuck that means anymore?!"

"Shut up, before I..before I make you!"

"Make me? Oh Delorean you're still as fucked in the head as I remember."

Polo grabbed the knife again, and studied the mans body, twirling it in his hands.

"I can, and I will!"

"How so? You're tied down tightly, you can barely move, how are you supposed to fucking hurt me? Explain that to me."

"You know what? Don't even try to explain. Let's just get started."

Polo shoved the knife into the mans leg, grunting as he pulled it down the entire length of it.

"You won't feel anything until I'm finished by the way. Let's just hope you don't die by then. I'd LOVE to see what insults you come up with."

"Fuck you!"

"OH! He CAN say fuck! How lovely! He's finally a grown boy!"

"Suck my fucking dick you asshole!"

"Ohh look at him go! I've made you mad, hm?"

Polo chuckled to himself as he tore through flesh and muscle, then held open the wound with clamps.

"I hope you die!"

"I have already, haven't I? That was your fault too. But you can't do anything now! Helpless little Jamison, I LOVE IT."

Jamison felt his legs begin to go numb, as he realized that the other had the same fate. Torn open and clamped. What was he even planning with that? He quickly found out however, as Polo grabbed a bag of paper.

"You know what role I truly am. You of all people should know where I'm going with this."

He poured half of the bag onto the mans legs and grabbed a lighter, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you ever played with fire? I sure have, and boy is it ever FUN!"

He set the paper on fire, watching intensely as it soon enough began to burn Jamison's skin and muscle.

"Ohhh that looks like it's gonna hurt! It's bubbling slightly!"

He smiled wider, grabbing the bloody knife again.

"Next up on the list! Those pesky arms of yours! Who needs em anyway?"

"Oh wait. I guess you'd need them to hold that knife of yours, don't cha? Oh well!"

Polo got to work on carefully removing the skin and muscle on Jamison's right hand specifically. Before they both knew it all that was left was a sloppy job, but there was bones visible.

"Do you think I should send all this extra skin to your daughter? Do you think she'll recognize it's you?"

Polo kneels down, laughing harshly.

"Of course she wouldn't. Your daughter's nothing but a fucking braindead idiot! An off-spring of a prostitute and a depressed serial killer. She's fucking stupid!"

"You were..dating that prostitute!"

"And? She still is one. Damn blonde headed bimbo. Still trying to fuck people while they're dead! I don't even know if ghosts can fuck each other."

"Long story short, we broke up in the afterlife after she admitted she was cheating on me. With who? I'll never know."

"It's not me, that's for sure."

"Oh yeah I know it wasn't you. You were loyal to Taylor and Tucker. You know, I almost feel bad for them. Almost."

"Why are you even doing this? Look, I know I killed you and all but..I thought you were still dating Elise. I needed some way to kill her off."

"That's all you wanted? To kill her? Not me in the process?"

"No! I didn't mean too. I'm sorry.."

"You know it's too late to turn back the clock. I can't fix the damage I've done."

"I know. Just...stab my heart then. Get it over with quickly. Please."

"..I..Fucking hell Delorean."

Polo picked up the knife he had dropped a while ago, and stood up fully.

"God I feel bad doing this now. You know what, get everything you wanted out of your system. I won't judge you for a thing Jamison."

"Where do I start is the question."

"Where do you...what?"

"Oh there's so many things I want to say."

Polo undid the clamps on his legs, hoping that the blood would slow down. He wanted to hear this. Why did he care about him all of a sudden? They were rivals damn it! What had happened to make things this way?!

"Like my abusive shithole of a family. That's why I try to be so friendly you know? I don't want to end up like my dad. I wanted to give Liana the best life I could. I don't wanna hurt people. I didn't mean to. I hated doing it. It reminded me so much of him."

"I'm glad your killing me now that I realize it. I probably would've ended up just like him. I hate saying that, trust me. It's not a good thing at all."

"Holy shit Delorean I...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Better to be you than anyone else. You got your vengeance. That's what you wanted, right?"

"..That was...originally what I wanted."

"Originally? What changed doctor?"

"..I never knew all this. I feel so guilty. All you wanted to do was make your daughter happy, and here's my dumbass, taking it all away."

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll be revived at some point anyway."

Jamison began to feel dizzy and faint, as blood began to stream out his mouth.

"Fuck, I think I'm starting to run low."

"I...Tell me more. What else happened? Did Elise do anything to Liana or you?"

"She threatened to never let me see Liana and accused me of rape, when she was the one," He sharply inhaled and hacked out blood, cringing at the metallic taste in his mouth, "who raped me. She kept Liana to abuse her, emotionally and physically."

"You won custody?"

"Indeed I did. Somehow."

"Jesus..It's almost as if you were trying to warn me by almost killing her."

"I was, trust me."

Jamison soon enough felt himself get extremely tired, as he could barely hear or see anything.

"Polo?"

"..Yeah Jami?"

"You're a good guy. I'm glad you changed."

"Thanks Jami."

"Can you..tell my daughter I love her? Please..?"

"...I certainly can old man."

"Thank you, friend."

Silence hung in the air again.

Jamison Delorean was dead, after 57 long years.

As Polo Marco was left there, to cry over guilt, and the loss of his only friend, his ex-rival.


End file.
